intothebeltfandomcom-20200215-history
Role-Marine
Starting Equipment Armor Ceresian Exosuit, UEA General Issue Armor + 2 Grenades, or UEA Scout Gear and 20 sensor rounds. Weapon A mediumrifleA or mediumrifleB and 20 rounds of medium ammo OR two light ranged weapons and 30 light ammo Other A Stimkit, Survival Gear Abilities Fighting Skills As a marine you may choose a fighting ability. Self Administer Stims You may self administer stims from your kit. Heal 1d10 + Soldier Level. Needs short or long rest to recharge pack. Self Control Through years of experience you have learned to pace yourself. Starting at 2nd level you can take a second action once per long rest. At level 17 you can use this ability twice for every long rest But not in the same round. Specialize At level 3 you must choose a path to move down. You can continue as a Marine, become a Weapons Expert or an Officer. Targeted Attack At level 3 if you choose to be a marine you now score a critical hit on a 19 or 20 attack role. Attribute Increase At level 4 you may select 2 attributes to increase by 1 point each. You may select 2 more attributes at levels 8, 12, 14, 16, and 19. Extra Attack Beginning at level 5 you may make an additional attack when you take the attack action on your turn. At level 11 you may make 3 attacks, at level 20 of this profession you may make 4 attacks. Boarding Party As a level 6 marine you have the ability to force entry through airlocks. Drill Sergeant Starting at level 7 as a marine you can add half your proficiency bonus (rounded up) to any Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution checks you make that don’t already use your proficiency bonus. In addition you can jump a meter further. Perseverance Beginning at level 9 when you fail a saving throw you can reroll that saving throw. You must use the new roll. You cannot use this ability again until you finish a long rest. At level 13 you can use this feature twice between rests and at level 17 you may use it 3 times between long rests. Fighting Ability When you reach level 10 as a marine you may choose a fighting ability. You cannot choose the same ability you chose at level 1 Brutal Strike Starting at level 15 your weapon scores a critical hit on a roll of 18, 19, or 20. Advanced Stims Starting at 18th level if you have less than half your total hitpoints at the start of your turn you gain 5 + your Constitution Modifier. You cannot use this ability if you have 0 hitpoints. Fighting Abilities Sniper When firing at an enemy more than 15 meters away you gain +2 bonus to your attack roll Dual Wield You may add your modifier to your attack and damage rolls for your off hand weapon. Defender +1 AC when wearing armor. Close Quarters Combat You may switch to a melee weapon as a free action when standing within 1 meter of an enemy. Small Weapon Specialist When using a one handed weapon and not holding anything in your off hand you gain +2 bonus to your attack roll. Point Blank Range You do not suffer a penalty when firing at a range of less than a meter. Role Summary Category:Roles